


Empty Space

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Imagine calling Dean after a bad day and saying you miss him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Empty Space

You burrowed under the covers with a mumbled, “Thank God.”

Today had been awful from start to finish. Now you could finally hide beneath a pile of warm blankets and pretend the world didn’t exist for a while.

But you couldn’t help feeling a hollow absence. You reached into the empty space where Dean usually slept.

On days like this when it seemed nothing went right, you always curled up against Dean’s side, tucked your head under his chin to listen to his heartbeat. It made everything seem a little less daunting.

Dean was dozens of miles away though, chasing down a herd of chupacabras that had been terrorizing a small town in the middle of nowhere.

“I’ll be back in no time, sweetheart,” Dean said, sliding his arms around your waist.

You buried your face in his shoulder.

“Why can’t I come with you?”

“Because you’re the responsible one, living a normal life. You have to keep it up, for both me and Sam.”

You grumbled in protest. Dean laughed and kissed the top of your head.

“You’ll hardly notice I’m gone.”

“I notice,” you whispered into the dark, empty room.

You rolled over, fetched your phone from your bedside table and tapped the screen. You squinted in the harsh glare, nose tucked beneath the blankets, and called Dean.

You closed your eyes, hoping he wasn’t too busy hunting.

“Please pick up, please pick up,” you chanted.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

No answer.

You sighed, staring at the screensaver on your phone: You and Dean at a park on a summer day as he kissed your cheek and you smiled into the sunlight.

You waited a few more minutes, hoping Dean returned your call, but none came. Then you pulled the blankets over your head, surrounding yourself in a cloud of softness as you drifted off to sleep, clutching your phone tight.

***

The sound of your phone ringing startled you, pulling you from a deep sleep.

“Hi, hi, hi, hello, I’m here,” you rambled, your voice rough.

“Hey, babe.”

You closed your eyes and sank into the pillow, the sound of Dean’s voice already beginning to soothe you after the onslaught you’d been through.

“I know it’s late,” he continued. “Sorry I woke you.”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“Is everything okay over there? You usually leave a message when you call.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a steadying breath. Dean had been gone for over three months and you had never been apart for this long. You did your best to hold your own and you’d grown accustomed to his absence. You didn’t like it but you knew he would be back eventually.

Today, it was different. Everything had fallen apart and you felt very small and very alone in a big, merciless world. With Dean so far away for so long, it hurt like hell.

“Honey,” Dean said, steel in his voice. He knew you were trying to be strong for his sake. “I know you’re still there. I can hear you breathing. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I miss you,” you said softly, your voice cracking. “It’s been a really rough day and I wish you were here more than anything.”

A pause echoed over the phone.

“I’m on my way,” Dean said with finality.

“What about the hunt?”

“Don’t care. Trail’s cold anyway. Sam and I can pick it up again in a day or two. Maybe a week. We’ll figure it out.”

Relief warred with guilt in your chest. You were more than happy to see Dean again but you knew how important hunting was.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” you replied. “I’m just tired. I’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

“I’m serious, Dean.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean said with a laugh in his voice. “So am I.”

“Dean-”

“No buts. I’m already on the road. Can’t change my mind.”

“Dean-”

“Fight me on this all you want-”

“Dean,” you cut in.

“What?”

“I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

***

Your eyes fluttered open, the blush of dawn just beginning to warm your bedroom walls. Then the bed dipped beside you.

“Morning, babe,” Dean murmured in your ear.

He slipped under the covers, the firm weight of his arm hooking around your waist. He pressed a lingering kiss to your shoulder. Another to the curve of your neck. And another to your temple.

You sighed in contentment.

“I thought you’d take at least two more hours,” you said with a yawn.

Dean shifted closer, tucking you into the protective shell of his body.

“Yeah, well, I managed to shave some time off the drive, knowing I had a sweet little thing like you waiting for me, keeping the bed warm.”

“Very funny,” you replied, nestling deeper into Dean’s arms.

Another day was beginning all too soon as light bloomed in your room. You didn’t know if today would be just as difficult as the previous day had been. But right now, with Dean’s heart beating a steady tempo against your back, his fingers laced with yours, it didn’t seem to matter what the day held in store for you.

“Welcome home, Dean,” you whispered.


End file.
